Changing Souls
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Hellhounds are at the door to collect Dean and Lilith isn't helping at all. Gabriel shows up and switches their souls, will it help and what is he up to? WINCEST! Contains funny moments as they deal with their new bodies. Character will be OOC!
1. Changing Souls, Saving Lives

Gabriel is the boys Angel now and finds a strange way to save them from their doomed futures. It may be radical, but it just may work.

Warning: This is Wincest, so please don't read if that bothers you! There will be some language and that can't be helped right now.

Read on if you dare, Gabriel has some candy of you if you do, or maybe some of that triple chocolate pie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the strangest moment in their lives.

The Angel watched as the Hellhounds bayed and the boys said their goodbyes. Well, Dean did, Sam just kept frantically trying to find a way to save him, although that ship had long sailed the minute they had went after Lilith. The demon killing knife was in Sam's waistband and would not work on the Hellhounds, since one has to see what they are stabbing when they are doing it.

The blonde demon came in and stood there, taunting them. They called her 'Ruby' but Gabriel could tell from here that it was Lilith in there. These two would figure it out, too. Soon enough, they did. She broke the line of Goofer Dust and let the hounds in.

Gabriel burst into action. He switched their souls into the others body in a half second. The Hellhounds approached the shorter man, now Sam not Dean, and stopped. The body of their prey was there but something was wrong. This was not the soul they had come for. It was…over there? Lilith approached the taller man but the Hellhounds turned to see where the soul was. It was in the taller one but that was not the right body, was it? It smelled demony, like their master. They were confused.

Sam, the taller one, Gabriel mused, looked incredulously at his brother, who was clearly still alive, and the Hellhounds, who were still there by the sounds of it but not doing anything. The soul switch had not kicked in fully yet.

The shorter one had the thought to run to his brother and help him up. He pulled out his knife from his brother's waistband and moved behind her slowly while the other moved around to the front. She must have sensed the change or something since she now looked concerned and afraid. Clearly something was off here to her. Lilith had never been stupid after all, Gabriel knew.

Dean shoved the knife into her back and twisted it in hard. Sam was in there now and aware he was in the wrong body but that didn't stop him from putting a hand over Lilith's mouth and holding her in as she fried to death inside her hosts body, writhing in agony. The light inside the woman died down and the body slumped to the floor. Gabriel checked on it, it was still alive, the knife had been in a place that would not paralyze or kill the human host, Dean was smart enough to try not to harm the person in there. Gabriel healed her anyway, just in case.

"Sam?" Came Sam's voice, but his eyes were confused. Dean now knew he was in the wrong body now too.

"Dean?" Came Dean's voice, and looked confused but relieved. Gabriel just watched on as they looked at each other and wondered how this had happened. He smiled, time to introduce himself to his new charges. He just appeared in front of them, making them jump. Sam, in Dean's body gave a small yeep! and eyed him in fear. What had that guy come from? Gabriel could see the thought forming in their eyes as surveyed the room for where the strange guy with wings could possibly come from. Wings? They looked at him again in surprise.

"I'm Gabriel, An Archangel of the Lord, I will be your savior this evening." Gabriel materialized a chocolate bar and began to nibble, he was always hungry for sweets, he craved them the way Sam used to crave Demon blood, well, Dean would be doing that now. He couldn't switch them back yet.

"What did you do to us?" Sam's voice thundered; Dean was always the one easier to piss off.

"Switched your souls. It was the only way to save you from the Hellhounds and Lilith. They go by smell and when you weren't you, they were stopped from dragging you to hell. I could put you back if you like?" he pretended to consider this, testing them, teasing them, knowing the Hounds were still in the room, heading toward the door.

"No!" Both of them said at once, looking frantically for the source of the snarls and paw sounds they were hearing in the room.

"Thought you'd see it my way." Gabriel smirked, grabbing them by the arms. "Let's get out of here, shall we?" They were instantly in the Impala again, Bobby behind them, roaring along the road. Gabriel was driving and had Metallica blaring like Dean liked. He clearly found their predicament hilarious.

The boys sputtered out, "Why?"

Gabriel looked at them through the rearview mirror, still grinning, a dimple deepening on his cheeks.

"To save you, of course." He said and rolled his eyes. They were slow, and they were key players in the apocalypse?

The boys were still stunned at the Angel in the front seat but Sam, now Dean, had the presence of mind to say, "Pull over, I'm driving!" Gabriel did and Bobby stopped too. Gabriel took the backseat and the boys took the front, Dean drove back onto the road. The music still blared. They were now eying him from the rearview and over the front of the seat, clearly unsure how to deal with this new development. Dean had adjusted his seat upon sitting down and muttered something about 'damn long Sasquach legs!" before heading onto the road. Gabriel had laughed at the embarrassed flush that lit up Dean's, now Sam's, face.

They were headed to Bobby's where this guy would tell them what the hell was going on.

Hopefully that included switching them back.

The place was nice. Gabriel admitted, there were books and stuff everywhere but it was still nice.

"So what the hell did you do?" Bobby asked, glad they were okay but worried. They were clearly struggling to learn to use their new bodies.

"I switched their souls." Gabriel said smiling, "That way Dean was not able to be dragged to Hell and he would be free of the deal." His hands now held a piece of triple chocolate pie and a fork. He began to eat it as Bobby sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"Going to switch them back soon?" Bobby hoped so. They were pissed and relieved at the same time. He had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew his answer.

"Nope." Gabriel took a large bite and bliss lit his face, this stuff was so good!, his eyes closed as he savored it.

"Why the hell not!" Sam's voice came from behind him and then saw the pie. "Is that pie, chocolate pie?" His eyes were hungry now, Dean loved pie. Gabriel obliged and there was now a large piece on a plate in his hands with a fork to eat it with.

"Too soon." Gabriel managed after swallowing his food. "There are certain events coming where you two will forced to decide things, and being in each other's bodies will make sure you don't have to be forced to do them. It is for your own good." He took another bite, and materialized another piece for himself, his was nearly gone.

"Are you a trickster?" Bobby asked and the boys eyed his suspiciously, he did resemble the trickster they had killed at the college or had thought so until that Mystery Spot thing. They glared but said nothing. Bobby nodded as he eyed the Angel. He was constantly eating sweets and had a clearly deviant sense of humor, pranking the boys would be right up his alley.

"Nah, I used it to hide from my family. I pretended to be Loki. Father found me and sent to protect you guys, or help you, so to speak." Gabriel said and materialized a milkshake for himself and Sam, now Dean. He drank it carefully.

"How is this helping!" Dean glared, his plate empty. Gabriel refilled his plate with another piece of pie.

"You're alive, aren't you?" Gabriel smirked, enjoying this as much as he usually did with a particularly hilarious prank

"Thanks! Now turn us back!" Dean growled, Sam was pissed too. Gabriel just looked on smiling, and eating his pie.

"No can do, boys! Not yet." Gabriel made his plate and Dean's now empty one, vanish. Sam had finished his as well so that was gone too. "Better get used to it, this may take a while." He popped out and they were left glaring at the spot he had just been standing in.

"Shit!" Was Dean's response, along with a ton of others, and he looked even madder now.

"Getting pissed isn't going to fix this, Dean." Sam said, Dean's fingers massaging his brow.

"Yeah, boy, calm down." Bobby said worried, they were in a pickle here. That Angel was not turning them back, not anytime soon. "Best do as the man said, get used to each other. This may take a while."

They gulped but nodded. Dean went to work on his car, to calm down, Sam followed. They needed to talk.

Bobby went to the kitchen to make supper and realized they needed to go to the store. He grabbed his keys and headed to his car. "Be back soon, got to do a grocery run." He called and they waved him off as he drove out of the yard.

They worked on the car for several minutes before Sam, now Dean, took the other's hand into his own, pulling him into his arms where Sam, now Dean, rested his head against his strong shoulder and sighed.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, worried, their relationship was so new, this could break it not to mention he wasn't used to this new body yet.

"We adjust, Baby. We adjust." Dean said smiling and taking his lover in for a kiss, soothing his pain and confusion all at once. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm still all yours, You're still all mine. It's just different now." He let his had caress the new body and Sam in his new body arched into it. "I still want you so much it hurts, I still need you so much it scares me, and as much as this is one major chick flick moment, I want to show you how important you still are to me, and how much I love you. The packaging isn't important, just that it's you, it's us. Nothing else matters." He kissed the man hard and they both hardened as the desire flared, "I'm not in Hell, and that is what we were working so hard to make happen. Let's just accept this is one weird as way out of it and deal, okay?" He nipped at the shorter man's neck and chest, the man grabbing at him as he did, craving more.

They fairly ran upstairs now and undressed hurriedly. Their lovemaking was frantic and needy. They were bruised and they were loud but neither cared as the thrust were harder and harder and both came calling the others name, panting, Twice, three times they did so and were happy this was still the same. They would still have this. They dressed and then headed back to the car, where Dean, now Sam, wiped a spot of oil from his lover's cheek and kissed him one last time.

He then reach over and grabbed the ratchet. Sam, now Dean, took it and began to work on the car again.

Bobby pulled in shortly after scowling. The store had been packed! Two hours for two bags of groceries was too damn long. He smiled though as he saw they were still working on the car, doing small touches to each other once in a while, usually the hands or arms, removing hair from the other's face, wiping sweat. It may appear normal to others, two men working on a car but Bobby knew better. They were it for each other, head over heels for the other, and that was one thing he was okay with. They had only had each other all their lives so this was not a huge surprise. He found himself smiling and headed into the house. They would tell him eventually, they always did. They never kept things from him for long. They always had the urge to open up to him eventually. He loved that part. It made him feel good that they trusted him that much.

He cooked dinner quickly and waited for them to come in. He would call for them soon as the pie cooled off.

It may be strange having them switched like this, but at least, Dean was still with them, alive, and the deal was broken. The Angel had been right, it had saved Dean's life. It had also saved Sam's. Sam wouldn't have lasted long without Dean there.

He just worried about the part where the Angel had said there was more to come and that was why they had to stay switched. That part gave him a bad feeling and he didn't like it one bit.

The Angel, Gabriel, seemed more relaxed and fun than he had pictured Angels in Sunday school. He also saw that the guy was more trickster than Angel and had to laugh. The boys were in so much trouble with this guy. He may take care of them but Bobby wouldn't put it past him to pull a trick or two on them along the way. He had one warped sense of humor, Gabriel did.

The boys came into to eat and they talked until they were eventually silent, eating the steaks and chicken quietly, drinking their beers. The boys exchanged a look, the look that said we have to tell him, and the oldest one nodded. Sam was right, It wasn't fair to not tell him. They just hoped he wasn't too disgusted with them.

They went into the study and told Bobby they had to talk to him. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, so Sam at that moment, Bobby grinned. Sam looked uncertain but determined, a hand raking through his hair nervously, Bobby had to admit that was a Dean thing there. They were adjusting easier than he had thought they would.

"We have to tell you something." Dean said, sitting by Sam, and took his hand, needing to all of a sudden.

"Yeah?" Bobby said keeping his face serious, inside he was wondering what took them so long to tell him, they usually spilled before now.

"We don't need the second room now, Bobby." Sam, now Dean, said and used his free hand to motion from him to Dean, now Sam.

"Figured that much." Bobby had to smile, he couldn't hold that serious look anymore. "Just wondered what took you so long to tell me." The boys were surprised.

"You sure you're okay with this? We thought you might be disgusted with us, kick us out." Dean said nervously licking his lips like Dean did.

"Just keep it down. Just because I accept it don't mean I want to hear it. If you must get loud, get a motel room or something, or wait until I'm not here. That's all I ask." Bobby said and saw the relief on their faces.

"You got it, Bobby." Dean said standing and letting go of his brother's hand, "Want a beer?"

"Sure." Bobby said and watched him walk carefully to kitchen, his legs struggling to walk faster and Dean taking his time to get used to the longer gait and leg length. He managed to walk a little faster on the way back.

"You boys might want to take the time here to get used to being in the other's bodies. Walking and stuff. Not to mention, the clothes. I have closets full of your clothes that you've left here over the years, maybe you could look at those and see what you can use for now." Bobby suggested and they both nodded, that was just what they needed to do.

"Thanks for not kicking us out." Dean said now happy.

"I'd never do that, son, ever. Your sex life and such is yours, none of mine. You are like my sons, you were raised to only have each other, so why did you suddenly think I wouldn't see this as a next step?" Bobby stood and nodded upstairs, "Besides, you are still you , no matter what bodies you are in or what you do with yourselves, and that matters more to me than anything." He headed to the stairs.

"And now if we are done with our 'womanly' moments, I am tired and need to sleep. See you in the morning." Bobby trudged upstairs, relief that Dean was still here and wasn't leaving flooded him. He would have mourned that kid so much!

The boys followed and lay down together, naked and touching as they settled in to sleep. Dean kissed Sam's forehead and let his fingers play with his hair, running his fingers through it.

"I thought you would be gone by tonight." Sam said happily. "I love you, Dean."

"Me, too." Dean said snuggling into his brother's chest, relishing the strength he felt under him, all his. "I didn't want to leave you, lose this that we just found."

Sam looked up at him, love shining in his eyes.

"I'm glad we finally found this with each other, Sammy. I have always loved you, always. It's always been you, since I was sixteen." Dean admitted, he had never specified when he had begun to fall for Sam, it just hadn't mattered.

"I was 14, when I felt this way about you, if we are talking about this. It was you from that point on, always you. Funny how that works." Sam admitted, fingers playing lightly, distractedly, along his brother's lean, muscular chest. Touching had always made him feel good, now was no exception.

"Wow, we have one weird life, don't we, Sammy?" Dean hands made lazy circles along Sam's back now, touching made him feel good too.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade it for normal ever again. This is our normal, our happy ever after time." Sam said, he had never been afraid of girly moments, and Dean loved him for that.

"Me either." Dean kissed Sam's head one more time, "Let's sleep now. We got to work on some stuff tomorrow."

"I know." Sam admitted and leaned up to give Dean a kiss goodnight before settling back into his chest again.

Unknowingly, they now lay as they always did, except now Sam lay on Dean while Dean held Sam. Neither would have cared about the reversal. They were together, Dean was there and not gone. Everything else was cake as far as they cared.

Tomorrow they would practice walking better, relearn fighting skills and using weapons and most of all, just enjoy being together and alive.

Gabriel popped in and saw them. He smiled down at them, invisible to all.

He sighed, they should enjoy this. Someone would break that seal eventually and they would be in a world of pain then. Lucifer, Raphael, Zachariah, and Michael would not play fair to get their vessels to say yes. He just prayed that them being in the wrong bodies would be enough to change their minds. He hadn't been sure it would when he decided to do this and still wasn't. It was the only thing he could think of at the time.

He prayed this gamble worked or they all were screwed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is an alternate storyline I came up with where Gabriel was secretly approached by God to take the role that Cas played for them in the tv series. The others still don't' know the trickster is really Gabriel the Archangel. He tries a radical approach to their problem with the deal Dean made and it worked but now there is still the Lucifer and Michael stuff to deal with. Castiel will be in this eventually but not to the extent he usually is. Gabriel, Sam, and Dean will be the main characters of this storyline.

I seem to be using Gabriel a lot more in my stories lately and don't know why. I'm not complaining though, I like the character, he is so fun to write for!

I know I made them all OOC there but since this is an alternate storyline, it worked better that way for me.

As far as the Wincest, It will be in the storyline, so if this bothers you, I am sorry. Once in a while, I just have to write Wincest, and this is just another outlet for that little guilty pleasure of mine.

Review if you like, I appreciate all reviews.


	2. Adjusting To Each Other

Plot: The boys are getting used to being each other and are working out how to work with each other's styles. Gabriel makes a few changes to the boys and Bobby volunteers for them too.

Please read on.

Warning: This is a Wincest storyline but there isn't any in this chapter, there will be in the next one though, so be warned. Some language will be said, they are getting some news they don't like and that always brings out the bad language in Bobby and Dean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean worked over the next few days to adapt to the others bodies, and some parts were easier than the others. The first thing they worked on was fighting styles. Sam was more into martial arts with some physical fighting mixed in whereas Dean used more physical with some martial arts. After messing up a few times, they tried a different approach. They tried to think how the other person used to fight and these boys had seen each other fight enough to have seen all the others moves, they had been fighting together since they were small kids.

Once they figured that part out, it went a lot smoother. Sure it meant them having to integrate the others moves for themselves but once they put in several intensive training sessions, the moves clicked and they became fluid again. The next obstacle was the weapons training. This was easy. Both men used guns a lot, so basically they switched guns and that was it for that. The knife throwing and archery stuff was more problematic for them because they were not used to the others hands yet. They had to physically reposition each other's hands on the weapons a few times until they got the grips and sighting issues fixed. Then they had to work on actually using the weapons, and shooting the arrows, which eventually led to working with the grips and sighting issues again, and then practicing the actual use of the weapon. They repeated this process until they got it right and could hit every target again and not miss at all. That part was taken care of.

Now they had to work on walking and stuff like that. It's a good thing they both were right handed. The walking involved just basically that, walking, and running and other actions. They tried to picture the ways they had seen the other do those things before and then copied that, and that helped let them get their own working style for those actions. Walking became fairly effortless and running too. It was easier when they tried to put themselves in the others place.

They figured out something important here. That their fighting styles suited their body types, Sam was longer and leaner, a body that worked best for the martial arts style he was used to, and Dean was more compact and muscular, a body built for physical fighting and power attacks. They were different in that way but they complimented each other as well, as most soul-mates do. The weapons issues were just basically retraining their brains to fight a different way, something they had to do since they were kids. The walking part proved interesting.

Dean walked in Sam's body with his own usually cocky strut thrown in. Sam walked in Dean's body with a more fluid and confident, not the way Dean was used to seeing his body more, it was just so…pure Sam in that walk, the sexiest thing Dean had ever seen.

In fact, the man had dragged his lover up the stairs grinning evilly afterward and they had made love for an hour. Apparently Sam had been just as affected as Dean had been! Bobby pulled in and saw them on the porch sipping beers and smiled. They looked so pleased with themselves. He knew the training had gone well and made a mental note to give them clean sheets later; these were probably messed up pretty badly.

He went in for a beer and joined them.

"So how did the training go?" Bobby asked, this was their second day working on this.

"Great, think we got it down. Want to see?" Dean asked Bobby, obviously wanting to show off his new skills and his brothers.

"That would be great." Bobby said smiling, Dean wanted this and also he was curious how they looked fighting together now.

They put on a demonstration for him and he applauded it. Sam was using more physical fighting but the martial arts were more pronounced in it. Dean was using more martial arts but his physical fighting style somehow was more pronounced anyway. They walked normal now, no slow step or hesitance. However, the person in the body definitely showed in the way they walked, Dean was cocky and self-assured, Sam was more fluid and showed a quiet confidence.

No matter what body they were in, the real person in there showed through. It was nice to see them adapting so well to their change. He sipped his beer with them until he went in to eat, Dean had made supper for them after the demonstration.

They were happier now and he was glad they had found a balance in their relationship now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, after helping Bobby with research of course, they went out to the Impala and called for Gabriel. Gabriel came, even though they had said, "Loki!" and not Gabriel, he knew who they were calling. They didn't want to blow his cover.

"Yes." Gabriel said smiling and eying his entirely too pleased with themselves charges.

"We need to talk to you and we need you to take it seriously. It's important." Sam said firmly, the guy was not the serious type but they had to ask him.

"You have to be honest with us. We are willing to go to the mat for you here but you owe us that much." Dean said getting serious.

"Fine, ask away." They wanted honesty and a serious discussion, he could do that. He didn't have to like it though.

"Why did you switch us? As a joke or to save us?" Dean asked.

Gabriel managed to look offended. "To save you, of course. I had to do something and it was the only way I could think of to save you two."

"Are you ever going to switch us back? Is this permanent?" Sam asked, not mad, he actually kind of liked it this way at the moment. Dean nodded at him and basically let him know he felt the same way. "We are fine with it now. We know we are still here and together and that is all we need to know. The rest is easy fix. We just need to know if this is going to change later or not."

"Yes, I will switch you back and no, it is not permanent." Gabriel said smiling, "Unless you ask me not to. If you decide you are more comfortable this way later then I will let you stay that way."

"Thanks." Dean said and looked at Sam, who looked back, both were actually considering staying this way if it went on for a long period of time. It depended on how long they were stuck this way.

"How long do we have to be like this? Why didn't you switch us back after the Hellhound incident?" Sam asked and Gabriel sighed. It couldn't hurt for them to know, maybe forewarned was forearmed.

"In three years from now. You see, there is an apocalypse coming and you are the true vessels for the key players that start it, Lucifer and Michael. You are supposed to fight to death, Michael kills Lucifer and the apocalypse starts. So I just switched you in the hopes that when the time came, you would say no for the other person rather than yes and that maybe once they saw you were not yourselves they would back off. It's the only plan I could come up with that might work." Gabriel explained truthfully, noting the shocked looks on their faces.

"You mean those Angels expect me to kill Sammy? Or him to kill me?" Dean asked, getting pissed.

"Exactly, this way you may not be chosen. Father told me to do what I had to, to stop them from starting the apocalypse, and protect you two at all costs. I am doing my best here." He said firmly, clearly worried the boys would fight him on this plan.

They appeared to be going over what they had just learned and then got the most admiring look on their faces, smiling at their Guardian.

"It's an ingenious plan actually, Loki. It works on all levels. We'll do it." Dean said nodding, he liked this plan and he could see it working in the end.

"Me, too. I like it." Sam said smiling proudly at Gabriel. "We can work with it."

"They will throw all they have at you to get you to say yes, I have to warn you. Especially Zachariah, he's a sneaky and cold one. He is good at coercing others to do what he wants and trust me, he will want you both to say yes." Gabriel warned, it was not going to be an easy plan at all but it was the right plan for them all.

"We can take it. We always have beaten the odds before, we can do this. We just have to say no, right?" Sam asked, just checking.

"Just say no. That's it." It sounded so simple but it wasn't, it really wasn't.

"No problem, we got 'No' down pat, we say it all the time and well, 'yes' is harder for us. So we can do this. Will you be there helping us?" Dean asked serious, would they have to lose him in this plan?

"Yes, I will have to pretend to go along with my brother's plans but I will only be acting, that's all. You have to play along or the plan will go to hell. Along with your brother or both of you. I will be helping you all the way, please don't doubt that." Gabriel hated he would have to pretend to betray them but he wanted them to know he wouldn't really be doing that, he was going to help them the whole time. "On the other hand, they may just decide you are unfit to be vessels since you were switched. I'm hoping that works. My brothers are picky that way. Your souls fuse with your bodies, giving them the feel of the person inside them, it happens with all humans. I'm hoping that by switching your souls so late in life, it short circuited that. It could work even if that happens but the odds aren't so great if that happens. There are so many new variables now that I switched your souls. I'm sorry I couldn't come up with a better way but this plan really stands a chance at working, it really does." Gabriel pleaded and relaxed as the brothers approached him, smiling and trusting him.

"We think so, too. It could work and sounds like it will." Dean said looking up at him and took Sam's hand. "Besides, three years is a long time to decide if we want to stay this way or not, so we won't even be considering switching back until then. However, we have to know when does this whole vessel thing kick in?"

"In about four months. It will start with some angels asking you to help stop the apocalypse and end with you having to say yes to the others to be their vessels. There will be rings involved and a hole to the cage opening. The one who starts it will be opening Lucifer's cage, that is guaranteed. Unless Father steps in ahead of time, of course. He was always unpredictable that way. Always does things his way. He's more impulsive than humans give him credit for." Gabriel explained, this part was important, this is how they would stop it. This was the vital step they would have to do to fix it.

"Oh, so long?" Sam said, sarcasm sliding into his tone. He was not mad at Gabriel but damn, that wasn't very long.

"I know it isn't very long but maybe I could help." Gabriel approached them and put a hand over each of their anti-possession tattoos. They felt the burning pain of a thousand needles pouring into their skin for a minute and then he removed his hands with an apologetic look. They breathed a sigh of relief and looked at where he had touched.

There were now small letters and symbols in the middle of the tattoo and the filled in flames were now just outlines that held more symbols inside them. More solid flames surrounded the inner circle than before.

"What do the symbols and stuff mean?" Sam said, touch Dean's tattoo as Dean touched his, in wonder and curiosity.

"They are Enochian, I changed your anti-possession tattoo to include keeping Angelic beings from possessing you now too. It may keep them out, it should, but my brothers are the most powerful of all us so there is a chance they may not. They will make it harder for them to possess you, that part is definite. Do you like them?" Gabriel noticed them examining each other's tattoos, they seemed to like them.

"They're great, we like them. Here's hoping they work. Oh, and soon I will be branding your ribs so that no demon or Angel can find you. It will take you off their radar for good, except for me. I will be able find you no matter what. I get a pass since I am the one who will be putting them on in the first place." Gabriel explained.

"Why later? Why not now?" Dean asked and Sam nodded in agreement. It would come in handy when they got back to hunting anyway.

"Because it is extremely painful for you. It will involve me touching your skeletons and branding them with angelic power, every inch of your skeleton will be covered. It will hurt you badly." Gabriel knew it would be agony for them.

"Let's do it now. Get it over with." The boys were sure this was best. Get it done and over with. It scared them and they weren't afraid to admit that but it sounded like a good idea.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel's brow furrowed and looked worried. Were they ready for this?

"We're sure." Dean said then had a thought. "Can we get some pain pills first and lay down upstairs when you do it? In case we pass out."

"Can Bobby be there? We'd feel better if he was." Sam asked, really wanting Bobby there.

"That's fine." Gabriel nodded, he wouldn't be able to keep the older man out once they started screaming anyway. "I have to warn you, the pain pills won't help. It will still be agony for you."

"Let's try them anyway." The boys nodded as Sam said this. It may take the edge off the pain.

"Okay, when do you want to do it?" Gabriel asked and looked for Bobby mentally.

"No better time than the present." Came Bobby's voice from behind them and suddenly felt Gabriel's hand on his chest, over his heart. Sharp needle like pains formed there and the Archangel removed his hand. "What was that!" He looked pissed and Gabriel just smiled widely.

"I gave you one just like the boys now have. It will protect you in case they try to use you to get to the boys." Gabriel watched as the older man relaxed and nodded at him.

"Thanks, I appreciate you doing that then. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt them." Bobby was touched that Gabriel had done that, it meant he really wanted to help the boys. "Do I have to do the branding of the ribs thing too?"

"I should but it's up to you. You don't have to." Gabriel said, having an idea that Bobby should probably get one too, to protect himself and the boys if they were with him somewhere. They couldn't use Bobby to find the boys that way.

"Then sign me up." Bobby said enthusiastically, he knew they would use him to force the boys to say yes and he hated that part. This would fix that issue.

"Okay, pain pills?" Gabriel asked and Bobby went to get the strongest ones he had. He prayed they would work but was pretty sure if would hurt like a bitch anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They all took the pills and Gabriel had them lay down on the bed in the boy's room, it was the largest one in the house. He waited for the pills to kick in and they assured him through slurring speech and glazed eyes that they were ready.

Gabriel started with the boys. He put his hand into their chest and wrapped his hand around their skeleton and poured the protection words onto them, searing them deeply into the bones themselves, scorching the flesh around them and causing the boys to scream in agony over and over again as he did it. Bobby held Sam's hand and tried to soothe them, the drug making him feel woozy at the same time.

Two minutes later, he withdrew his hands and the boys passed out in relief as the agony in their chest stopped suddenly. The pain pills kicked in and they slept. Gabriel moved over to Bobby.

"Are you still sure you want this?" Gabriel was concerned about him, the older man nodded resolutely, fighting the drug's effects to make sure the Archangel knew he was ready for this. He knew it would hurt and didn't care, as long as it protected the boys. He would do anything for them.

Gabriel nodded and paused. Bobby gritted his teeth. "Get it over with, Idjit!" he growled out. Gabriel complied and put his hand into the man's chest and wrapped his hand around the man's skeleton, sending the power and the words into them, searing, branding, and carving them deep into the bone, scorching the flesh around them. Bobby writhed in agony the whole time, screaming out the pain but not telling the Archangel to stop. It had to be done and damned if he would back out now!

Gabriel withdrew his hand and looked down at the man. He looked sober now, no drug effects left in his system at all. "Thank you." Bobby smiled at the man and held out his hand. Gabriel held out his hand and helped Bobby up. He had to help him to his room and help him lay down there. He made him comfortable and watched as the man drifted off.

"Protect the house while I'm out, please." Bobby asked as his eyes closed and he began to breathe softly.

"I will." Gabriel said fondly as he gazed down at the older man. He was a tough old guy and a good father to the boys. He could see where they got their tenacity from, he had taught them a lot over the years and it showed in the way they hunted and the way they kept coming back to see him.

They were lucky to have such a man watching over them. He had taken on pain he didn't have to for them. All he did for them was out of love. They felt the same way about him.

This plan would work now. He just had figure out a way to use Bobby in it. A warm feeling burned around his heart suddenly and 'Good work, Son.' popped into his mind.

"Thanks, Father. I tried." He said, looking upward to Heaven. His Father approved of his plan so far so he felt it should work. All of his Father's plans always did in the end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, they are branded and marked up right and proper, all of them. The plan is now out in the open and surprisingly the boys did not freak out. Maybe the plan would work after all.

Review if you like it please.


	3. The Enemy Approaches

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's time. I have to go play my part." Gabriel said sadly as he gazed upward to Heaven, hearing the call and cringing, hating having to pretend to hurt his charges this way. "Please remember that I am not on their side! I am on yours! It will be over sooner if they can't claim you as vessels, so cross your fingers. I may do things that seem like I am trying to be cruel to you, please don't believe that, please?" he groaned and looked at Heaven again, glaring. _Bastards!_ He thought_, I don't want to do this, Father. I don't think I can even pretend to betray them, I just can't! _He felt a soft hand touch his shoulder and a breath brush against his heart. His Father was with him now, it would be okay. He could do this now.

He turned to his precious charges, their faces so trusting now. "I will be communicating with you through Bobby mostly and sometimes in person. I may seem out to get you but I'm not. I'm hoping this plays out soon, so this charade can end quicker. Remember, play your parts and I'll play mine." He hugged them once again hard, tears in his eyes for what the others would call on him to do to these good men before him, the men his Father had charged him to save. "Say No, never yes, no matter what they do to you, promise me!"

"We'll say no." Dean reassured the worried angel, clearly conflicted now, not wanting to betray them but having to pretend to. "We know you will only be pretending, Gabriel. Just do your part to end this apocalypse crap and we'll do ours. No way we will let those bastards possess us, don't worry about that. I will not be anyone's vessel!"

"Me either." Sam swore solemnly, "We know you are really on our side; just don't let them know that." He looked at the angel, hugging him one more time, "We will always trust you, Gabriel. Even if we pretend we don't during this fiasco."

"Thanks, love you both, Bobby, too. I won't let you be hurt, I promise." He vowed and felt power fill him now, God's hand reaching through him to Sam. His eyes glowed and his voice boomed a bit now.

"Dean Winchester, approach the one true God!" That voice said using Gabriel's mouth.

Dean shrugged and obeyed, bowing to him. He knew it was him, he could feel him in his bones now, so good and powerful. The being put its hands on his head and light filled him. "Hold him, Samuel Winchester, I am healing him of the taint. It will hurt him but you are needed to hold him still while I do it!"

Sam hurried to his side and held him up as light flowed from the being into Dean, absorbing into him then coming out enveloped in a dark black inky ball, sludgy in texture. The sludge burned up and flaked off of the light power and went back in then repeated it several times as Dean screamed in agony, passing out from the burning pain and tears soaking his whimpering face. Sam held him and kissed his cheeks, wiping the tears off, soothing him, until the power came out pure as it had went into him and the being let go of him now.

The being smiled softly at them, bending to kiss them each on the forehead, burning his lip marks into them and letting it absorb into them, giving them the ultimate protection. No angel or archangel would possess them now. He had locked them out with God's own protection, the most powerful ward in all Creation and Heaven. Warmth and happiness flooded their souls at that kiss and they felt joy and peace fill them. "His taint is gone. He is clean. The demon blood is gone from him as it should be. It will help keep Lucifer from turning him to his Will. Beware of demons offering aid and friendship, young ones. They are not of me; they come from him and seek to turn you to say yes to him." The being thought for a moment then added sternly, "Under no circumstances are you to kill Lilith. She is the seal that releases Lucifer. That should stop the apocalypse in its tracks."

"I am on your side and will send you help when you need it. Fear not, I am always with you, both of you." God said and with that he was gone, and Gabriel stood there shaking. He shook his head to clear it and rubbed a finger over the kiss spots and smiled.

"Now they will never possess you as vessels. Father has locked them out." He stood and groaned, his smile faltering now. The dicks were calling him again. "You were right, most angels are dicks! Gah!" He smiled at them one more time. "Hopefully, this will be over soon. I love you guys. Remember that, please!"

Then he was gone, leaving Sam with the job of carrying a half conscious Dean into the house and getting Bobby to help lay him on the couch there. Then Sam explained what had happened and Bobby had to chuckle.

This plan of Gabriel's was going to work, now that the boys really were safe from the angels claiming them as vessels. But, sadly, they still had to play their parts and those parts were going to hurt.

At least Lucifer had lost his most powerful leverage on Dean, the demon blood. Bobby was thankful for that, and he praised the guy silently now; knowing he had done it to help Sam and not to manipulate them to do anything. He thanked him profusely and deeply. God has saved Dean from the taint and locked them forever from the Angels taking them as their vessels. He had earned the thanks, damned if he hadn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No, this wasn't getting annoying, no way.

It was only the fifteenth time this week that the fucks had tried to manipulate them into saying yes and it wasn't stopping!

Angels in a war, you are the sword, Well, Sam heard that part. The angel dicks thought the Winchesters were each other. Okay, not awkward. That meant Dean was the sword and, boy, wasn't that _not_ funny to talk about, unless that sword was Sam's hard shaft which it wasn't, and, speaking of which, man, could he cut glass with it by now!

Witches and Samhain. Freaky, but okay. No demon powers so they had to gank the bitch, oh, I mean witch, wait, _witches_, yeah, there were two, before they could raise Samhain. Check. Uriel glaring daggers at them, Cas smiling proudly behind his back, check!

Getting a fallen angel her Grace back from a tree? Yep, did that. Making her keep her hands off Dean, not so easy but eventually she gave up. Go fuck a demon or something, bitch! Dean wasn't going for it and Sam was being…well, not nice about the whole thing. Anna left quickly after that.

Angels dying. Uh huh. Tell Uriel to stop killing them and everything would be fine. They saved Cas that time when Uriel tried to kill him, they'd barely got to him in time, got the crap beat out of themselves distracting him while Cas killed the jerk with his own sword though. Cas healed them of course and sent them away to their motel again. One less angel dick to yank their chains.

"You will say yes." Zachariah says. Not likely, but thanks for the thought. Again, archangel blade through neck, one more dead dick. Gabriel did that one.

Seal after seal stopped and some not so much. They were only human and couldn't fix them all. Angel assassinating Angel wasn't their fault. At least two less dicks to assassinate the others though. The angel population wasn't shrinking anymore, yay! Less work for the Winchesters finally.

Lilith chasing them everywhere, trying to kill them and those that helped them? Oh, yeah, huge check!

Saving the virgin and the cops from a white eyed Lilith, done. Painfully and shockingly so, but, yeah, God's protection mark deflected her power as she hit them with it while the others escaped.

Lilith tormenting Sam, oops, _Dean_. So _not_ happening. If you weren't shorter and blond with chiseled abs and a rounded ass, and spiked hair and petal-like lips, and sexy green eyes…Yeah, Dean wasn't interested. The bitch left fast after that.

Ruby coming by and finding them every time, 'Helping' Sam, wait, Dean again, with demons and 'seducing' him, well, they played along but no demon blood was drank and definitely no fucking going on there! God was right, she wasn't on his side. But no ganking yet, so…play hard to get, pretend to fight…separate a lot. Yeah, they played their parts, didn't mean they weren't horny or pissed about the apocalypse messing with their relationship now, and, almost, non-existent sex life.

Seals breaking that they never knew about, not their faults, even Gabriel agreed, or so Bobby said.

Getting shot in their own beds, by two idiot hunters, and getting stuck in heaven. Well, not so stuck. They drank beer at Ash's Heaven with the others until Gabriel showed up and got them back. Blood caking their chest and destroyed shirts greeting them when they woke up? Not so fun, really. Worse, Gabriel forbade them from going after the guys and repaying the favor. They pouted but agreed.

Said idiot hunters murdered by Ruby the next day, regrettable but not mourning their loss. She was 'helping' Sam, no, Dean again. He played along, they pretended to fight, Ruby tried to seduce him again. Yeah, the bitch ate a bottle of female Viagra apparently and still wasn't getting any! Dean turned down the blood again and again. Gabriel sent him to the future, kissing him cheek, apologizing, Croatoan virus. A confused Sam/Lucifer was funny to watch, so maybe not so bad. Watching Lucifer kill Dean, or was it Sam, wasn't _confusing at all!_ "He will say yes." Lucifer said, Dean, no, make that Sam, hee hee, doubted that was going to happen, you arrogant prick.

Gabriel trapped them in TV land, dressed as Sam's, no Dean's, favorite soap god. Yeah, you would never get Sam, now in Dean's body, to admit he was jealous but if the jerk accepted any fan boy induced advances from his lover, he would cut his…no, Sam wasn't _jealous, not at all_! Gabriel hid the scalpels anyway. Sam wasn't thinking straight. Not boots, kill you! Yeah, he waited until the angels' weren't monitoring and hugged his charges, they shrugged; they knew he was playing his part.

Game show, painful. Cop show, annoying, got to kill an extra though, so that made it better. Hey, Sam was a car! Holy fire ring, and voila! It was over. Gabriel indignant and pissed, the boys bitchy. Parts played and Angels convinced.

Gabriel trapped them in time loop but they remembered it all. Yeah, Sam, in Dean's body, had to die a few times, but done and checked!

Finally, the convent, Lilith provoking Dean, in Sam's body of course, to kill her but Dean didn't do it, the bitch lived. Bound and gagged with chains of Angel metal, holding her tightly. Ruby, whispering love, whispering for Dean, not Sam as she presumed, to kill Lilith, Lilith was going to kill him if he didn't. Dean stalled and acted doey eyed and confused. Sam _finally_ showed up with Cas; Dean holding her down and Sam killing her with her own Demon blade. Yeah, Check and check.

Handing Lilith over to Castiel and sending her to Gabriel for disposal, check!

A pissed Michael, and an angry God returning to Heaven, and pain for all who had tried to free Lucifer, that was just a bonus perk really.

Gabriel came to them smiling and hugged them told them it was done; they were safe. No apocalypse was going to happen. Well, they were happy now.

Months of Angel crap, finally over. Damn they were happy.

Needless to say too much fighting and not nearly enough sex, made them very dull _and _horny boys. Well, not so little, if one went by the loud moans, banging headboard into the wall, and sex sounds pouring out of the room at decibels that drove even Bobby to a motel for a couple days were any indication.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I suppose you know what I'm going to ask." Gabriel said sadly. He was leaving, his job was done. He just had to do one last thing, reverse his magic.

"Yeah, we know." Sam said sadly, not wanting their protector, now friend, to leave; Cas either. They were Angels and so they had to go. Didn't mean they wouldn't miss those boys.

"Well, do you want me to…switch you back?" Gabriel knew he had made them wait almost three years to do this but that's how long it took to derail this damn apocalypse! Damn John breaking in Hell, opened that first seal and started this mess!

They thought about it and talked about it then came back.

"No, we'll stay this way. It feels natural now and, well, we're used to each other this way." Sam said smiling softly. He hadn't imagined _this_ being their decision three years ago but things had changed.

"Stay this way, can't see myself in that body anymore." Dean said taking Sam's hand, mirror images reversed, contrasting souls. Gabriel admired them. Loved them.

"Good, thought I'd ask." He said and added,"I'm going to miss you two, Bobby, too. Love you guys." He went to leave and said, "Don't forget me, okay?"

"Never, we will always remember you as our friend." Dean promised and Gabriel smiled sadly, "Goodbye…my friends." Then he was gone.

Cas came forward, sad as well. "Guess that's my cue." He hugged them as well, Bobby, included. "I'll miss you guys, too. Don't forget us, we'll always be watching over you, promise! Love you guys." He turned to leave and said sadly as well, "Goodbye…friends." Then he was gone, too.

The brothers turned to each other and sighed, missing them already but knowing they couldn't stay.

Bobby went into the house and the boys went to lean by the Impala, more scarred and battered than when it all had started.

"So, you're happy being tall and lean?" Sam asked Dean, now forever looking like Sam.

"Yes, can't imagine making love to anyone but you in that shorter muscled body now, so gorgeous!" Dean said purring, leaning into press against him to illustrate how much he really liked that body. "How about you, Sam? Happy being in a shorter but very sexy muscled body, making love to this lean and tall one?"

"Yes, can't imagine not being in that lean body of yours, making love to you in it. Not my body anymore. It feels like you now." Sam admitted and Dean nodded.

"That shorter one feels like you, too, Sammy." He thought for a minute and smiled softly, "Strange, isn't it? We started out hating this and railing against it but ended up wanting it more than anything we had ever wanted in our lives before." He stroked those long fingers along that muscular chest and abs, to the large groin below. "Love you in that body now, Sammy."

Sam's strong hands followed similar paths along that lean body, tracing the strong chest, long torso, and hard toned abs and down to the groin as well. "Love your body now, too, Dean."

They fell into each other now, close to kissing but pausing.

"Love you, Dean." Sam said, himself in his muscled and shorter body, so sexy and beautiful now. Only his body, no one else's.

"Love you, Sam." Dean said, being Dean now, his lean and tall body so godlike and perfect, all his now, his body.

Then they kissed and it was perfect.

They got in the car and headed to the motel. They had a lot to celebrate now.

They were free to be with each other and not have Heaven mess with them anymore.

They were free to write their own destinies again.

Yes, they had a lot to celebrate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both angels looked down at their favorite humans and cried, watching them sadly from Heaven.

"You miss them?" A gentle voice said and they nodded.

"Yes, Father, we do." Gabriel admitted, he felt sad.

"Would you like to visit them more?" God asked gently. He hated seeing his faithful children so miserable.

"Yes, we would." Cas said, watching them drive down the road in their Impala, so free and so happy in their bodies finally.

"Then you can, not _all_ the time, mind you, but frequently. If you want." God said and they smiled. They hugged him, crying happy tears, and he hugged them back.

"Thank you, Father!" They wept happily but decided to wait until the boys got back to Bobby's to go tell them the news. They were going to be busy for a while.

God walked away smiling and shaking his head fondly. They heard him say, "I sure do like those humans, I really _really_ do."

The Angels smiled and watched for their friends to return.

They looked forward to visiting them when they got back.

One in a long line of future visits.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. The Way Things Will Be Now

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** This is a Wincest storyline, so be warned. Some language will be said, they are getting some news they don't like and that always brings out the bad language in Bobby and Dean.**

**Plot:** The other gods go after the boys for what they've done, or they think they have. Plus they have a new mission that's sure to get them killed for sure now. Even with their Angels watching over them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean eyed the god with an amused expression, humoring him really….

"Sam, where is the child?" The god asked, he tried to recall its name from the thing's rantings before, Queris, or something…some Indian deity and not a happy one either.

The child in question was hiding with Gabe and Sam at Bobby's, not that he'd be telling the thing that anytime soon.

"Why do you want him so badly?" Dean asked, his hazel eyes locking with its. "He's just a boy."

"Oh, we both know he's more than that." The god said and smiled bitterly at not seeing any breaking in the man yet. He'd been beaten senseless already but his powers didn't work on him, damn God protection! He was resorting to threats now, which weren't working either.

"Oh, the prophecy? That's just a bunch of bullshit, and you know it." Dean said and smiled, his full lips and dimples showing briefly. The child was the reborn god, Janus, in human form…the god of change…something none of the other gods really wanted to happen actually. That and if he lived, it would only trigger the rebirth of more of the gods that had died, as humans, not as themselves, and the other gods didn't like that either.

Cas was on his way, since Sam was busy, so Dean was keeping it busy until they got the shelter set up for it with some other gods who were hiding on Earth. Some had been found that said they would take the boy in and they were just waiting to get him to the god he was meant to go to.

Apparently being a god in human form was considered an insult to these guys, something Dean found highly amusing and didn't bother hiding.

"You killed our head gods!" The god hissed. "I won't kill you for it if you will tell us where the boy is, I promise."

"No, Lucifer did that. We were just looking for a place to rest when they kidnapped us…not the same thing." Dean said and sighed. It was true, Lucifer had killed them, but with them being dead and all, of course the Winchesters would get the blame…go figure…he wasn't too surprised really. These gods really were just like demons, he swore good-naturedly inside as he reflected he owed Gabriel twenty dollars for losing their bet. He'd said gods might be different, Gabe had laughed and said of course they weren't…so they'd bet on it. He had been right and Dean learned a valuable lesson…never bet against that archangel… but knew it wouldn't stop him from betting against his friend on something else later.

It was a never-ending source of amusement and fun between them after all!

He smiled as Cas now stood directly behind the god and thrust his sword in, burning it up easily. "Hello, Dean…sorry I was late. Corinus was getting the boy settled in first…we figured you had it handled." Cas said and touched him, healing him instantly then laughed. "You were an adorable five year old…"

"Yeah, Bobby is still pissed about the trailer park 'Mom' look…Gabe might want to hold off on more pranks for a while." Dean advised as he stood and sighed. "He was right, they are just like demons, just more durable and annoying…if that was even possible. Which it definitely appeared to be. And being five wasn't so bad, we got to make sand castles again."

"I think you'll find it was dirt…and it took Bobby nearly an hour to get you two clean. And that was after you found the oil patch and painted yourselves with it, too." Cas chuckled at the memory.

"Well, I still say you went too far with that tube top, it wouldn't come off his skin, it was glued there or something! Bobby definitely hated that thing, and the big hair…he couldn't tone it down to save his life…that accent, it was so funny…!" Dean said as they drove back, Cas taking the front seat and laughing with him, and Dean reflected he sounded so natural now when he did that, almost human. He was definitely getting less pure angelic now, but not too much so. He was still the most innocent soul he'd ever met, even now.

"Those were my ideas, Gabe recruited me to help with the prank…I liked it. I'm going to do more of them with him…that was fun." Cas said thoughtfully.

"Oh, he's corrupted you, yep, he has…that evil thing." Dean laughed again and shrugged. At least he was having more fun now; that was a good thing, too. He'd needed that and clearly Gabe meant for him to teach him how to not be so serious now. "Just not on us…please?" He begged. Knowing it would do no good but it didn't hurt to ask…

"Oh, on you guys…who else would we do it to?" Cas queried teasing him as he paled at the implications there.

Dean tried to recall others and failed, desperately wishing it on someone else by now and finding no one to do it to. Then sighed in surrender and groaned at his look. "Just nothing that could hurt or kill us, okay? Or fuck up our relationships, you don't do that to friends, Cas! Okay?" He couldn't believe he was agreeing to this compromise, but did it anyway.

"We only do fun stuff, not stuff that would harm you or your relationships, never would do that. I won't let him if he tries to, I promise!" Cas swore serious and nodded at Dean's small smile of acceptance now. "It's all in fun, Dean, I swear."

"We know that, we aren't really mad, just annoyed…we're over it already…just no back-to-back pranks, it gets old fast when you do that…space it out, please?" Dean begged.

"We'll space it out." Cas promised, knowing he was right, too close together pranks got them pissed and worn out, but the spaced out ones would be more tolerated…so he and Gabe would do that. They just wanted to have fun with them, let them enjoy the pranking, too, not piss them off.

Gabe was a trickster, but he wasn't cruel…he'd never do that to his friends on purpose and Cas would make sure he didn't go too far, but knew he wouldn't….they loved their friends way to much to do that to them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
